Exodus 21:17 Deutsch
by Samiferal
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von WalkingDictionarys gleichnamiger Fanfic. "Und der, der seinen Vater verflucht, oder seine Mutter, der verdient dafür seinen Tod..."   Das Ende von 2x15 "Gottesurteil", aber mit mehr Details, Gedanken und Gefühlen. Reids POV.


**Dies ist eine verlängerte Version der Schlussszene aus Criminal Minds, Staffel 2, Folge 15, „Gottesurteil" bzw. „Revelations". Die wunderbare originale Geschichte, „Exodus 21:17", stammt von WalkingDictionary, und Criminal Minds gehört CBS, mir gehört also nichts. Das Copyright für **_**Interviews mit Sterbenden**_** liegt bei Elisabeth Kübler-Ross und dem Verlag Droemer Knaur.**

**Ich habe mir sowohl „Revelations" als auch „L.D.S.K." (zu Deutsch „Fernschüsse") noch einmal auf Deutsch angesehen - normalerweise schaue ich auf Englisch - daher entsprechen sämtliche Zitate in dieser Geschichte außer denen, die von WalkingDictionary hinzugefügt worden sind, der original deutschen Fassung. **

**Um in den vollen Genuss dieser Geschichte zu gelangen sollte man folgende Dinge beachten:**

**Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid wird gespielt vom überirdisch schönen Matthew Gray Gubler.**

**Tobias Hankel wird gespielt vom schnuckeligen James Van Der Beek.**

**Am Schluss läuft das fantastische, mitreißende Lied „The Funeral" von Band of Horses.**

**Wenn man sich das alles dazu vorstellt, kann nichts mehr schief gehen. Außer natürlich, ich habe an einer extrem emotionalen Stelle einen Rechtschreibfehler gemacht, das ist immer peinlich ;)**

**Viel Spaß!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Ist das eine Beichte?"

Reid schluckt schwer, nickt gefühllos. „Ja. Ich beichte es."

Er weiß jetzt, dass seine Rettung nie Teil des Plans war. Dass er nicht mehr gerettet werden kann. All seine versteckten Hinweise, all seine Andeutungen bedeuten nichts mehr, seit er weiß, dass er sterben wird.

„Du kennst die Bibel. Exodus 21:17."

_Testen Sie mich. Ich rezitiere Ihnen die Bibel._

„Und der, der seinen Vater verflucht, oder seine Mutter, der verdient dafür seinen Tod."

Wie kann die Bibel bloß mit solch grausamen Dingen gefüllt sein, wie dem Ratschlag, eine Frau von drei Hunden in Stücke reißen zu lassen, weil sie ihren Mann betrogen hat? Einen Jungen zu töten, weil er seiner Mutter nicht die Hilfe geben konnte, die sie brauchte?

Vielleicht verdient er es, zu sterben. Er hat seine Mutter zu einem Leben in Gefangenschaft verurteilt. Irgendwie hat er sie sehr wohl verflucht. Was wird ihn diesmal umbringen? Eine Kugel? Erdolchen? Strangulierung?

Eine Überdosis?

Reid schüttelt sich, um die bleischweren Gedanken loszuwerden, die ihn nur zu gerne unter einer Lawine nutzloser Fakten begraben wollen, die niemandem etwas helfen, wenn ein religiöser Fanatiker mit dissoziativer Identitätsstörung beschlossen hat, dass jeder an irgendetwas schuldig ist.

Sein Mund zuckt, als alles, was er über dissoziative Identitätsstörung weiß, in seinem Gehirn aufwallt – eine endlose Reihe von Statistiken, die ihn weder beruhigen noch trösten. Genau wie die Spritzen, die Tobias ihm unweigerlich gibt.

Er ist süchtig nach Statistiken, und jetzt ist er süchtig nach Dilaudid. Er hat zuviel über Drogenmissbrauch gelesen, um sich jetzt noch etwas vorzumachen – oder vielleicht besteht der Trick darin, dass er denkt, dass er süchtig ist, und deshalb wird er dann wirklich süchtig. Er kann doch sicher nicht schon wieder mehr brauchen, er ist gerade erst von einem High runtergekommen. Er geht schon in die Entzugsphase. Es muss an dem Zeug liegen, das Tobias dazuschneidet, denn pures Dilaudid in den Mengen, die er ihm gibt, würde mit Sicherheit Tobias, Raphael, Charles, die drei Hunde und ihn selbst umbringen.

Sein Kopf schmerzt, pulsiert vor allem dort, wo Charles ihn mit seiner eigenen Waffe geschlagen hat. Er will nur noch aufhören. Aufhören zu denken, aufhören Schmerzen zu empfinden, aufhören zu atmen.

Jetzt gerade fühlt sich alles unwirklich an, so wie er sich gefühlt hat, als Tobias ihn wiederbelebt hat. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Magen aus, verbrennt sein Inneres mit Übelkeit - Träume sind nicht unbedingt seine Stärke. Die Wirklichkeit scheint ihm zu entgleiten, fällt zur Seite weg und nimmt sein Sehvermögen mit, als er Charles' Gesicht – Raphaels Gesicht, jetzt ist es Raphael, oder? – nach einem Anzeichen von Vergebung absucht. Warum sollte der Erzengel ihm Absolution erteilen, wenn seine eigene Mutter ihm nicht dankbar dafür ist, dass er ihr Leben gerettet hat?

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm kämpft dagegen an, sagt ihm, dass sie schon tot wäre oder jemanden verletzt hätte, wenn sie nicht darauf eingegangen wäre. Das es wirklich das Beste war. Nicht nur, um alle anderen, ihn eingeschlossen, zu überzeugen.

Ein anderer Teil von ihm sagt, dass Raphael und Charles recht haben. Der Tod ist die einzige richtige Strafe für einen Sünder wie ihn. Er spürt, wie sich etwas tief in seiner Brust verkrampft.

Er ist ein Sünder.

Er verdient den Tod.

Plötzlich, fast aufdringlich, kniet Raphael vor ihm und hält die Schlüssel seiner Handschellen so, dass er sie sehen kann. Reid hält still, während die Metallringe sich klickend öffnen. Er spürt, wie seine Finger Raphaels Hände streifen.

Warme Haut unter seinen kalten Fingern. Ungewollte Berührungen.

_Fass mich nicht an!_

„Nimm die Schaufel."

Reid kämpft gegen ein Schluchzen an. Seine Gedanken rasen, angespornt von der Tatsache, dass er in weniger als eine halben Stunde sterben wird. Er wird nie wieder denken können. Vielleicht hat er immer noch Zeit, zu entkommen, vielleicht hat er noch Zeit, Charles' und Raphaels Meinung... oder Meinungen? zu ändern. Und vielleicht ist er der König des Mondes.

Das hier passiert nicht. Es kann einfach nicht passieren. Reid spürt sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern, es versucht, zu entkommen, während sein restlicher Körper hier in der Hütte gefangen bleibt. Verleugnung. Die erste Phase des Kübler-Ross-Modells. Beschrieben von Elisabeth Kübler-Ross in ihrem 1969 erschienenen Buch _Interviews mit Sterbenden. _

Sein Herz hört plötzlich auf zu hämmern, es erstarrt mit dem Gedanken, dass er sie alle hasst, Tobias, JJ, Hotch, das ganze verdammte Team.

_Warum zum Teufel sind sie nicht hier? Warum sind sie nie da, wenn ich sie brauche?_

Reid weiß, dass er irrational ist, dieser Zorn. Phase zwei des Kübler-Ross-Modells. Aber es fühlt sich gut an, dass etwas durch seinen Körper schießt, das beinahe so stark ist wie das Dilaudid, und seine Finger und Zehen wärmt. Er spürt kaum, wie Raphael ihn an den Armen hochzieht und wie seine Finger genau auf den blauen Flecken liegen, die Charles dort vorher hinterlassen hat.

Angst passt jetzt nicht in die Gleichung. Vielleicht wird sie das später. In diesem Moment konzentriert Reid sich darauf, noch eine Minute, eine Stunde länger zu überleben. Er konzentriert sich darauf, seine Wut abzubauen.

Vielleicht, wenn er mit der Geisteskrankheit mitspielt – mehr noch als er das ohnehin schon getan hat – wird Tobias zurückkommen und er wird ihm helfen, zu fliehen. Vielleicht, wenn er nicht noch etwas Dummes tut, wie sich von JJ zu trennen, wie seine Mutter einzusperren, wird er lange genug leben dürfen, um sich persönlich zu verabschieden.

Reid spürt Gelächter in seiner Brust aufsteigen, spürt, wie es ihn mit Hysterie erstickt. Er geht durch die Phasen der Trauer, einfach nur, weil er weiß, was sie sind, in welcher Reihenfolge sie stehen und wie unzuverlässig das Modell manchmal sein kann. All die Artikel, die er in den letzten zehn Jahren zu diesem Thema gelesen hat, strömen aus den hintersten Winkeln seines Gehirns.

Er weiß zu viel.

Seine mentale Kapazität - Gedächtnis, Wissen - liegt weit über der Grenze eines jeden Sterblichen, warum also sollte Gott ihn nicht niederstrecken?

Und so geht Reid von ruhiger Verhandlung - der dritten Phase - über zu einem tiefen, brennenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihn an all die Male erinnert, die er sich in der Highschool in den Schlaf geweint hat. All der Schmerz in ihm, weil er so anders, so ausgestoßen ist. Er hat das Gefühl, aus einer halben Million unsichtbarer Wunden zu bluten.

Depression. Schwere Depression. Suizidale Depression.

Er hält den Atem an, spürt, wie seine Herzfrequenz wieder zunimmt, bis es gegen seine Rippen hämmert und seine Lungen nach Luft flehen. Er kann die Angst jetzt nicht mehr leugnen.

Er schaukelt vor und zurück, die Arme über seinem Bauch verschränkt, halb erwartend, dass Charles ihn schlägt, weil er so schwach ist. Schluchzer würgen ihn, aber er kann keiner heißen Tränen in seinen Augen fühlen, kein Tropfen entwischt seinen Tränendrüsen.

Endlich füllt er seine Lungen tief mit kühler, beißender Luft, und das Gefühl von Stahlbändern um seinen Brustkorb verschwindet. Der Schmerz löst sich, und er steht nun mehr schlecht als recht auf seinem gesunden Fuß.

So etwas wie Einsicht fließt durch seine Venen, verlangsamt sein hämmerndes Herz und beruhigt seine tobenden Gedanken. Er wird in der Erinnerung jener Leute weiterleben, mit denen er gearbeitet hat, selbst wenn alles, woran sie sich erinnern, ist, dass er sozial unerfahren und hochintelligent war.

Und jetzt muss er sich bewegen - er sehnt sich danach - doch er kann nicht. Bleibt stehen, die Arme vorsichtig vor den Körper gehalten, wie um einen Angriff abzuwehren. Sein Atem steht wieder still. Der Schmerz, den der Tod mit sich bringt, ängstigt ihn noch mehr als der eigentliche Vorgang. Sein Gehirn mischt sich wieder ein, versucht, ihn mit kalten, harten Fakten zu beruhigen, und jetzt weiß er, warum alle ihm ständig sagen, er solle aufhören, zu reden.

Vielleicht wird der Tod ihn endlich von den Abscheulichkeiten seines Jobs, seines Lebens, befreien. Freiheit, zu sehen, ob es wirklich ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt. Sehen, ob er es verdient, den Himmel kennenzulernen.

„Nimm die Schaufel," erinnert Charles ihn sanft, und es klingt fast freundlich. Und Reid weiß, dass er, obwohl Charles den Teil seiner „Mission" mag, der mit Errettung zu tun hat, vom Töten an sich genauso angewidert ist wie Tobias. Er versteckt es nur hinter seiner gestörten Psyche.

Fäuste und wütende Worte geben ein wunderbares Schild ab, lächelt Reid innerlich. Er fragt sich, ob er wie Charles wäre, wenn er sich in der Highschool gewehrt hätte? Wie Tobias? Wie Raphael?

Wie seine Mutter?

Wäre er innerlich so unglaublich zerbrochen, dass er sich an eine imaginäre Welt klammerte, die furchteinflößender war als alles, was jeder Serienmörder erschaffen konnte?

Würde man ihn in einen Raum sperren, einen Würfel, während er darauf wartete, dass jemand wie Richard Angelo oder Doktor Kevorkian Mitleid mit ihm bekam und ihn tötete?

Seine Gedanken spielen Russisches Roulette mit ihm, feuern mit großer Geschwindigkeit leere Kammern gegen eine Schwärze ab, die vollkommener ist als die natürliche Abwesenheit des Lichts. Jede Betätigung des Abzugs bringt die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Todes zu einem höheren und höheren Prozentwert.

Zuerst liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, erschossen zu werden, bei einem einzelnen Spieler - Reid - bei sechzehn und zwei Dritteln Prozent. Nach der ersten Betätigung des Abzugs erhöht sich diese Wahrscheinlichkeit auf zwanzig Prozent. Nach drei Schüssen steigert sie sich auf fünfundzwanzig Prozent. Der vierte Schuss - der, den er nicht gewagt hat, und für seine Vernunft mit einem lauten, widerhallenden Knall belohnt worden ist - ist mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von dreißig Prozent der tödliche. Die Chance, erschossen zu werden, liegt nach fünf Schüssen bei fünfzig Prozent, und der letzte Schuss tötet den Spieler mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von einhundert Prozent.

Natürlich braucht man unglaubliches Glück, um so weit zu kommen. Reid kämpft gegen einen weiteren Schluchzer an, als sein Gehirn ihn über all die unterschiedlichen Muster informiert, die die Kugel hätte annehmen können, und ihn dabei früher oder später immer getötet hätte. Erster Schuss, zweiter Schuss. Faktoriell.

Siebenhundertundzwanzig verschiedene Kombinationen. Natürlich hätte er eher früher als später sterben können, weil die Kugel ja immer in verschiedenen Kammern war.

Reid ist nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich retten wollte. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, ein letztes Mal „Nein" zu sagen. So einfach für die Kugel, seinen Schädel aufzusprengen, sein Gehirn zu zerreißen, ihn zu töten.

Er kann das Klicken der Revolverkammern von Raphaels Prüfung - Gottes Prüfung - immer noch hören. Er wünscht sich, „Gottes Wille" hätte ihn fortgeholt. Er wünscht sich, dass sein Team hier wäre, um ihn zu retten.

Er wünscht sich, nie geboren zu sein.

_Nimm eine Schaufel._

Er kann die besagte Schaufel nicht finden und ist überrascht, als Charles sie ihm gibt, wortlos und ohne jeden finsteren Blick.

„Sie sind nicht wütend auf mich?" Er merkt gar nicht, dass die Worte seine Lippen verlassen haben, bis Charles sich zu ihm umdreht, den Mund zu einem grotesken Knurren verzogen.

Er hatte unrecht. Charles ist der _einzige, _dem das Töten Vergnügen bereitet.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der wütend sein muss." Irgendwie gleicht der Körper, von dem diese Stimme kommt, dem von Tobias nicht im Geringsten. „Gott hat geurteilt."

_Du hast die Prüfung nicht bestanden._

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubt Reid zu sehen, wie Tobias versucht, Kontrolle über den Körper zu erlangen, und Reid ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn gewinnen sehen will.

Andererseits wäre es schön, einen Verbündeten zu haben. Aber was noch viel mehr zählt, ist, dass Tobias ihm wieder die Droge geben könnte, und wenn Reid noch eine Chance haben will, um um sein Leben zu kämpfen - _Entscheide dich doch endlich! Willst du leben oder sterben? _- dann muss sein Geist so klar wie irgendwie möglich sein.

Als sie nach draußen gehen, erkennt Reid, dass sein Fuß - der, den Charles mit dem Holzklotz geschlagen hat - sein Gewicht nicht tragen kann. Er muss mit einem seltsamen Hüpfen und Humpeln mit dem Mann mithalten.

Er schnieft, kämpft gegen dieselben Tränen, die er weint, seit dieses Ehepaar vor seinen Augen seinetwegen ermordet wurde - _Verdammt, Gideon. Es _war_ meine Schuld _- und Charles dreht sich zu ihm um, aber er ist nicht mehr Charles.

Es ist Tobias. Er streckt seine Hand nach Reid aus und bietet ihm so etwas Trost. Reid zeigt ihm die Schaufel und Tobias nickt.

„Niemand ist stark genug, um ihn zu besiegen," sagt er nur, und wendet sich wieder ab. Als Tobias Reid erneut ansieht, ist er wieder Charles.

„Niemand," flüstert Reid, und er fühlt eine Art Befriedigung, weil Tobias ihm endlich erklärt hat, warum er heute Nacht sterben soll. Sein Atem, sichtbar in der kalten Luft, verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Nachrichten an die Sterne. Wie Rauchsignale, die von Indianern und anderen Ureinwohnervölkern benutzt wurden, als Symbol für Gefahr oder Feierlichkeiten oder...

Wenn er anfängt, mit jemandem, irgendjemandem zu reden, wird jemand, irgendjemand antworten?

Wäre er dann verrückt?

Der Boden ist hart, er schrammt über seinen verwundeten Fuß, verhakt sich in seiner Socke. Mehr körperliche Schmerzen. Reid heißt ihn beinahe willkommen, denn er betäubt ihn, genau wie die Kälte. Sein aufgerollter Ärmel lässt seinen Arm ungedeckt, und die kleinen Einstiche der Nadel brennen noch mehr, als sie es taten, während Tobias sie ihm zugefügt hat. Wie kann das sein, diese Gegenüberstellung von Taubheit und Gefühl? Feurige Hitze im toten Winter?

Charles erwischt ihn dabei, wie er an ihnen kratzt, lacht verächtlich, höhnt, „Erbärmlich."

„Hier." Die Veränderung ist fast schockierend, wie das Geräusch einer leeren Kammer, die gegen seine Stirn abgefeuert wird. Wann hat Raphael die Kontrolle übernommen? Wie soll er jemals entkommen, wenn er es nicht einmal schafft, die Persönlichkeitswechsel vorauszusehen?

Raphael spielt immer noch das Spiel mit ihm. Gottes Wille wird ihn töten.

„Grab hier. Hier ist ein guter Ort."

Sie sind mehrere Meter von der Hütte entfernt. Weit genug, dass jede eingebildete Wärme des Gebäudes weg ist, aber nicht so weit, dass man ihn von der Hütte aus nicht hören kann, falls er schreit.

Er will nicht schreien.

Er hat sich entschieden, dass er sterben will. Außerdem will er, dass es Tobias ist, der ihn tötet. Tobias wird Gottes Wille sein. Er wird Tobias befreien.

Reid fällt auf die Knie, dankbar, seinen Fuß nicht mehr belasten zu müssen, und die Schaufel landet auf dem Boden, schlägt schmerzhaft gegen sein Bein. Warum zählt Schmerz? Warum sollte er nicht?

Er beginnt, an der Erde zu kratzen, denkt, _Ich bin nicht stark genug. Ich werde nie stark genug sein. Es tut mir leid._

„Ich sollte dich hier lebendig begraben, damit du über das nachdenken kannst, was du getan hast." Jetzt scheint Charles kein Problem mehr damit zu haben, über ihn zu richten.

_Du hast die Prüfung nicht bestanden._

„Ich weiß, was ich getan habe," würgt Reid mühsam hervor, und er weiß es wirklich. Er weiß, dass er seiner Mutter geholfen hat, selbst wenn dieser Wahnsinnige und seine Mom es noch nicht sehen können.

„Keine Widerrede." Die Worte sind schneidend, sie kündigen mehr Schmerzen der so genannten „Beichte" an, doch Charles rührt sich nicht. „Grab." Raphael und Charles verwirren ihn jetzt. Der Engel zeigt sein Gesicht wenn Charles zu wütend wird, um Reid in Ruhe zu lassen. Will er ihn retten?

„Warum hörst du auf?"

Sein Fortschritt wird erheblich von dem Dilaudid-Entzug und von der Tatsache, dass sein Magen sich geweigert hat, mehr zu essen als die dünne Suppe, die Tobias gemacht hat, beeinträchtigt. Er hat einfach nicht die Kraft.

Wenigstens muss er jetzt nicht mehr den Gestank von verbrannten Fischinnereien und verrottendem Fleisch einatmen. Er riecht ihn immer noch an sich selbst, ist sicher, dass er immer noch an ihm haften wird, wenn man ihn zehntausend Jahren seine Leiche findet. Er ist sicher, dass seine Mutter den Gestank in diesem Moment an ihm riechen kann.

„Grab schneller!"

Ist das Raphael, der langsam die Selbstbeherrschung verliert, oder Charles, der kurz vor einem Wutanfall steht? Ist das überhaupt relevant?

_Gottes Wille, Tobias. Komm raus und spiel mit mir._

„Ich bin nicht stark genug." Reid ist es egal, ob er den Mann verärgert.

Er wird sterben, wenn er es will. Nicht zu einer Zeit, die von einem völlig gestörten Irren festgelegt wurde. Endlich erkennt er mit endgültiger Sicherheit, dass er leben will. Dass er seine Mutter besuchen will, um sich bei ihr dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er sie weggeschickt hat.

„Alles Schwächlinge." Es ist jetzt eindeutig Charles, der finster auf ihn hinunterschaut und das Messer senkt, mit dem er Reid dazu zwingt, sein eigenes Grab auszuheben. Der Mann, außer sich vor Zorn darüber, von Drogensüchtigen und Sündern umgeben zu sein, zieht seine Jacke aus - er hat anscheinend vergessen, dass Raphael vorhin den Revolver in ihre Tasche getan hat - und lässt sie kaum einen Meter von Reid entfernt auf den Boden fallen.

Als Charles sich zu ihm in das noch flache Grab begeben will, beschließt Reid, dass er Gideon jetzt oder nie beweisen muss, dass er recht hatte, und er starrt in die Ferne, in der Hoffnung, Charles damit abzulenken. Er erkennt nicht die Bedeutung der Taschenlampen, die durch das Dunkel der Nacht schneiden. Er sieht sie kaum.

Es funktioniert - Charles' Augen sind von der Waffe abgelenkt - und Reid wartet nicht, um darüber nachzudenken, warum es funktioniert, er greift nach der Waffe, reißt sie aus ihrem behelfsmäßigen Halfter und schlägt den Hahn zurück.

Und so beginnt der letzte Kampf um seine Seele. Einer, der letztendlich zu einem oder zu drei Toten führen wird. Er ist an der Reihe, mit Gottes Wille zu spielen.

_Wir zielen, wir drücken den Abzug, wir halten weiter._

„In dem Revolver ist nur eine Kugel, Junge." Charles hat sich erholt, und gemeinsam ignorieren sie die näher kommenden Lichter und Leute. Jemand sollte Charles sagen, wie lächerlich er aussieht, als er das Messer gegen eine bewaffnete Person hebt. Reid hält still.

_Wir zielen, wir drücken den Abzug, wir halten weiter._

Er drückt den Abzug wie instinktiv, als Charles auf ihn zu rennt. Der Schuss klingt sogar für ihn laut, obwohl seine Ohren von einem weiteren Instinkt gedämpft werden, einem vergeblichen Versuch, seinen geschwächten Körper vor weiteren Schäden zu bewahren.

Er hört Stimmen rufen, als er nach vorne eilt und die Waffe aus Charles' Hand entfernt, von einer irrationalen Angst getrieben, der Mann würde ihm den Kopf abschlagen, wenn er es nicht täte.

Als er in das Gesicht der zweiten Person blickt, die er tödlich getroffen hat, ist Reid schockiert, denn er erkennt, dass die Augen nicht die von Charles sind. Oder von Raphael, als ob es zwischen den beiden jetzt noch ein Unterschied gäbe.

Es ist Tobias und er weint.

_Gottes Wille._

Jemand ruft seinen Namen, doch Reid kann sich nur auf Tobias konzentrieren. Das Loch, wo sein Herz sein sollte, ist überraschend klein. Blut. Sollte da nicht mehr Blut sein?

„Du hast ihn getötet." Tobias ist kein dreißigjähriger Mann mehr, der immer noch mit seinem Vater „lebt". Er ist ein achtjähriger Junge und Reid hat ihn erschossen.

„Tobias?" _Was für eine dumme Frage, Mund, _höhnt sein Gehirn. Doch sein Mund und sein Herz können nicht begreifen, was sein Hirn und seine Hand getan haben.

„Denkst du, ich werde meine Mom wieder sehen?" Was für eine Antwort hat Reid auf so eine Frage? Er weiß nicht einmal, ob Mrs. Hankel noch lebt. Er weiß nicht, ob sie ihr Baby immer noch lieben würde, wenn sie wüsste, wozu Raphael und Charles ihn gezwungen haben.

„Es tut mir leid." _Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschossen habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich getötet habe. Es tut mir leid, dass du so leben und sterben musstest._

Und ja, Tobias stirbt. Seine Augen werden glasig, sein Atem erlischt. Reid spürt, wie sein Atem mit dem des Jungen aufhört, und Schluchzer drohen, aus seiner schmerzenden Brust auszubrechen. Er will nicht noch einmal durch die fünf Phasen der Trauer gehen.

Plötzlich berührt ihn jemand an der Schulter, zögernd und sanft, als wüsste er von den blauen Flecken, die Charles dort hinterlassen hat. „Reid?" Er fängt wieder an zu atmen und schaut auf.

Hotch. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Hotch ist hier. Das heißt, die anderen sind auch hier. Reid zwingt sich, aufzustehen, trotz des beißenden Schmerzes in seinem Fuß und dem Dilaudid-Entzug und der Kälte, die er bis jetzt irgendwie vergessen hat. Er sieht seine Kollegen an, versucht, in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen.

Sind sie wütend auf ihn? Haben sie Angst um ihn? Sind sie stolz auf ihn?

Bevor er weiß, was er tut, fällt er gegen Hotch, legt sine Arme um ihn, atmet das verblassende Eau de Cologne und den Schweißgeruch ein. „Ich wusste, du kapierst es." Und jetzt erkennt Reid, dass er die ganze Zeit über irgendwie gewusst hat, dass Hotch es nicht für falsch oder rachgierig oder das Resultat der Folter halten würde, dass Reid ihn zum sterben ausgesucht hat. Er hat es als das genommen, was es war: ein Hinweis. Hotch erlaubt, dass er ihn umarmt, erwidert die Umarmung.

Und dann ist da JJ. Reid hat versucht, nicht über ihre Rolle in seiner Gefangennahme nachzudenken, darüber, dass es sie hätte sein können. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass er gefangen worden ist. Er ist derjenige, der dumm genug gewesen ist, vorzuschlagen, dass sie sich aufteilten. Sie ist wahrscheinlich selbst in Gefahr gewesen, und er hätte da sein sollen, um ihr zu helfen.

„Es tut mir ja so leid..." Niemals, nicht in einer Million Jahre kann man ihr die Schuld geben. Nicht in alle Ewigkeit wird er ihr irgendetwas vorwerfen.

„Ist schon okay. Es war nicht deine Schuld." _Es ist meine Schuld, _will er sagen, will er schreien. Er will, dass das ganze Team es weiß, sodass dieser furchtbar traurige Blick in ihren Augen weggeht. Wenn sie anfängt zu weinen, wird er es auch.

Er kann ihre Augen nicht sehen, während sie sich umarmen. Es ist eine harte Umarmung, voller Reue, Erleichterung und Schmerz - er kann kaum noch auf seinem verletzten Fuß stehen. Als sie ihn loslässt, nickt sie Morgan zu und verlässt sie. Morgan folgt ihr einen Moment später, sein Gesicht dunkel vor Sorge und seine Miene sagt, _Es tut mir so leid, dass das hier passiert ist, aber ich bin froh, dass du noch lebst._

Gideon erscheint neben ihm. Warum kann er sich nicht auf die Leute konzentrieren, die er nicht berührt? Er kann sie am Rande seines Sichtfeldes wahrnehmen, aber bis sie direkt auf sich aufmerksam machen, kann er sie nicht _sehen_. Sein Arm wird hochgehoben und sanft über die Schultern des älteren Mannes gelegt. Er wird Reid beim Gehen helfen, obwohl er nicht weiß, wo es Reid wehtut, und es wird unangenehm sein und vielleicht sogar noch schmerzhafter, als wenn er Reid einfach den Schmerz ausblenden und selber gehen ließe.

Plötzlich erinnert sich das Monster, das Tobias erschaffen hat, Reid's Sucht nach Dilaudid und der Entzug, unter dem er leidet, and die Fläschchen in Tobias' Tasche. Werden sie noch da sein, oder sind sie hinausgefallen?

„W-warte." Seine Stimme ist zu leise, Gideon hört nicht auf, ihn zu ziehen. „Könnte ich einen Augenblick für mich allein sein?" Das Zittern in seiner Stimme stammt nicht nur von der kalten Luft und den Schmerzen - die sind fast unmerklich verglichen mit der brennenden Hitze, die seine Ellenbogenbeuge ausstrahlt. _Feuer im Winter._

Er wünscht, Gideon würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, doch der hat keinen Grund, ihn aufzuhalten. Niemand hat einen Grund. Und niemand merkt, wie er neben der leeren Hülle des Jungen auf die Knie fällt und in dessen Tasche greift.

Die Fläschchen sind noch warm. Tobias ist noch warm. Selbst in der Winternacht liegt der Temperaturverlust bei wenigen Graden pro Stunde, und Tobias ist noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten tot.

Wird sein Team wütend sein, wenn sie das Dilaudid bemerken? Werden sie Angst vor dem haben, zu dem er geworden ist, zu dem er sich jetzt werden spürt? Werden sie jemals wieder stolz auf ihn sein?

Was wird seine Mutter von ihm denken?

Reid steht auf, sucht nach dem besten Weg, zu gehen, ohne seinem Fuß weiter zu schaden, und umschlingt seinen Körper mit den Armen. Er versucht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, Tränen der Enttäuschung über sich selbst und der Angst, dass man ihn gebrochen hat.

_Sie sind stärker als er. Er kann Sie nicht brechen._

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

„Sind sie unschuldig, so haben die Leute Selbstachtung. Ohne Unschuld haben die Leute nichts."

(Anonym)

**~ENDE~**


End file.
